TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to containers, and in particular, to a container for storing various articles including video game cassettes, video cassettes, other items of recorded media, or small items. Specifically, the invention relates to a storage container that can be securely locked in a closed position preventing the unauthorized removal of the contents of the storage container until a user unlocks the storage container with a manually-operated key.